The present invention relates to a girdle for tights, particularly to the region that constitutes the panty and part of the tubular regions related to the thighs, formed by a tuck-stitch mesh which is produced so as to give said mesh a high relief effect according to alternating mesh undulations on the sides of said mesh, said alternating undulations being able to produce a massaging and relaxing effect on the parts of the body that are affected by the girdle.
Conventional tights, generally known as pantyhose, are constituted by a stretch mesh whose characteristics and type of thread are uniform as regards both the two long stockings and the upper part that joins the top of the two stockings to a tubular girdle which substantially constitutes the actual panty.
It is also well-known that the great success achieved by current tights of various sizes is due to the fact that the type of weft and the elasticity of the threads used to manufacture them produce an undisputed comfort, especially for the legs of the wearer. The constant and slight pressure that the stretch mesh applies to the parts surrounded by the stockings produces an effective support action. Moreover, current tights are usually produced with threads of different sizes, so that they are also suitable to protect from the cold; they are also produced with fabrics known as plain mesh or composite mesh and also with ribbed mesh or "pattern" mesh on automatic machines.
It is evident that the various currently commercially available types of stretch pantyhose of any kind perform only support and protection for both the actual stockings and the panty connected to the top of the stockings.